the_petersuex8fandomcom-20200215-history
High school ramble
High school ramble 'I am so full of anguish, paranoia and envy ' I am so full of these maladies and i'm proud of it. They are what that distinguish me from the humans. The humans are a selfish, arrogant and evil species. I started off as a selfless animal who is willing to help and share with others. What i am today is shaped by the evil human race. I am unable to forgive slights and insults because of the many years of experience with pure evil. The humans who are mean to me in the past, i only managed to forgive some of them, the others are unforgiven eternally. However, the aforementioned humans are however inferior, as they are weak minded creatures who allow themselves to be manipulated by the government and religion. Being normal is so overrated. Being abnormal and individualistic are what describe me. Sad to say, the damage is already done. I am full of these 3 maladies, with paranoia and envy being my prominent ailments. We all started as innocent creatures. Soon, as we enter school, we begin to see the evils of the human species. For example, in my case, i went from a kind hearted and selfless animal to one that is obsessively paranoid and one filled with smouldering envy. What caused me to become like that? I have done numerous soul-searching and researched information on why i am like this. The former one worked though and i am going to discuss my feelings about my own envy and paranoia. Elementary school was awesome for me in the later years. However, i did not work hard for the final examinations and hence i was to placed in a weaker class for secondary education. When i am there, i met with many people i am not supposed to meet at all. The people i met there are genuinely not very intelligent. At first, i tried to make friends with them, but they deny me and they even started to relentlessly torture and berate me. Year 3 came. The first day of that particular year, i was treated like a dog, and forced by those evil humans, or retards, i should say, to disturb the teacher. The teachers supported those retards and punished me. I am always used to being treated like a dog and this event didn't bother me that much. I talked to my imaginary friends(no gods) on why these events must happen to me, and not others, who are living hedonistic lives without an ounce of pain. Such weak creatures. The third month of year 3, a new boy joined my class. This boy would one day be the reason on why i am holding such eccentric thoughts. Ok, at first, i was extremely shy with this new boy. A few days later, in computer class, i logged in to an online game, adventurequest worlds and that boy started to talk to me as he is also a fan of that game. Soon, we became the best of friends and i vowed not to lie or betray him. Such a naive person i am back then. In the end of year 3, an incident happened. I shouted at the discipline master because he was being unfair to me. I am sent to the counsellor and he decided that the aforementioned boy was the cause of my behaviour and attitude. To add fuel to the fire, girls commanded boys to beat me up just because they wanted to see how i feel pain. Well, are you happy now? Year 4 came. The boy became cold towards me. I can feel it. He punished me for everything i do as he thinks that i'm copying him. Hell i am not. Year 4 is the most demoralising year for me. One time, another classmate of mine decided to make fun of my future. He asked me on what i want to be in the future. I did not comply to his question initially although after much pestering i lied to him that i wanted to be an aerospace engineer. He joked and say that the plane will blow up just because i repaired it or so. I feel so sad, together with envy and smouldering anger. However, then came one fateful day. The boy whom i was friend with decided that he is going to falsely accuse me. He said that he had the feeling that i am not listening to his orders and that two other classmates are following his order when they are not. I am. I shouted at some other kids in class when he continued to berate me and many other weak-minded retards joined in and one even called me pathetic. Initially, i was going to forgive him, but he continued to berate me. I even called myself an inferior person to make him feel contended but hell no, he said that i'm not inferior just so he can continue to punish and inject misery into my pathetic life. He also said that i will become very poor in the future just because i left out some food on the plate. What a hypocrite. Many a times, he had also left out food. I hate religion. I have always been filled with envy since i ended year 4. I just want to live a simple life, without the need of getting rich but the humans always make nasty comments about me, claiming that i will not have a good future. Your good looks weren't enough, you sadistic creatures. I know that i'm not the best looking but can you please stop showing off with your looks? Your father's BMW wasn't enough, you rich elitists. What can ever satisfy your greedy mind, you subconscious and malicious creatures. After the aforementioned events, i began to lose trust in the human race. I became withdrawn, filled with overwhelming paranoia and envy because i couldn't get the hedonistic lives that they have. Humanity is a disgusting, selfish species, made worse by these retards. However, i can be proud of myself. Compared to them, i am a god for i am able to help their species from extinction by giving them a chance to reduce them to hunter-gatherers. I don't even think that those people can even think on how to be more self aware themselves. I have a solution for them. Eugenics. Eugenics, if possible is the only way that we can save these humans from becoming even more retarded. I am not part of the human race. The fact is that i am just a pathetic animal, one who believes in individualism and being abnormal, and not being manipulated by the government, religions or the media. Category:Stories Category:Jerks Category:Nihilists Category:Anti religious